Magic, Romance and Friendship
by Natakat
Summary: This is my first Fan Fiction story, just some couples that I thought would do well together in the HP books but never got together, some ideas about magic as well.... some cheating and backstabbing and lying and drama...you know, the whole soap opera thin
1. A Trip to the Hospital Wing

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved in this story**

Hermione and Harry were supporting Ron, who couldn't use one of his feet, because there was a very nasty bite on it. They were struggling up the stairs to the third floor.  
"It'll be ok Ron. We're nearly there…" Hermione said trying to soothe Ron while they climbed the last few stairs. Ron whimpered.  
Seamus, who was coming up the stairs too, just passed them, then suddenly stopped and turned around, staring horrified at Ron's mangled foot.  
"What happened?!" He exclaimed.  
"Well..." Harry panted as he shifted Ron's weight more onto his other shoulder. "Me and Ron were practising our Patronus', and Hermione was doing her Charms homework. You know how we have to make a teacup come to life and walk..."  
Seamus nodded.  
"Ron's Patronus is a dog, you see," He continued, "And Hermione's spell and Ron's Patronus somehow collided, and suddenly the Patronus was a real dog."  
"Wow." said Seamus. "I didn't even know you could do that!"  
"Neither did we." said Hermione grimly, "But we didn't know that the dog would bite him either."  
"Oh." said Seamus, disappointed. The plans that were already forming in his mind about keeping his Patronus as a real pet monkey were squished.  
"Well...I hope you get better soon." Seamus said to Ron and walked off.  
Ron muttered a feeble thanks.  
When they got up to the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey told them all that he must stay for a couple of nights, because there was some kind of magic in the dog that had made the foot harder to fix and a lot of the bones in his foot had been broken and they would take time to fix. After that, though, he would be fine.  
Hermione and Harry left, talking as quietly as they could because there were some other people asleep in other beds.

**YAY! My first Fan Fiction…ever! It was a dare by my friend Jenna. It's fun writing these stories so I'll probably continue this one…**


	2. Hogsmeade

Harry yawned and woke up early that Saturday morning. He wanted to enjoy the whole day. He got dressed slowly as he had all the time he needed, and then started to walk down to breakfast.

He saw Ginny on the way and walked into step next to her.

"Hey Ginny"

"Hi Harry" said Ginny cheerfully

"So what are you doing today?" Harry asked as they walked

"Going to Hogsmeade" Replied Ginny in surprise

"Oh right!! I forgot all about Hogsmead!!! Who are you going with?"

"No one." She said

"Don't you find that a bit lonely?" Harry said

"Hmmmm…. A bit I guess…but none of my friends want to go this week…they've seen most of the stuff there and we have a fair bit homework."

"Well I'm going today, and Hermione has an essay she has to do and Ron is still in the hospital wing because of the dog issue, so how about we go together?" Harry asked carefully

Ginny took the hint

"Ok." She said

"Great" said Harry very relieved. They set off together out the doors of the Great Hall and down the road to Hogsmead talking happily about things like school and quidditch.

"Do you want to get a Butterbeer at Three Broomsticks?" Ginny asked after a while

"Yeah" Said Harry

They walked into the bar and Ginny found a table while Harry got two Butterbeers

They sat down at the table and started to drink the Butterbeer and talk.

"So what shall we do next on our date?" Ginny asked slyly sipping her Butterbeer

"I dunno. We could go into Zonko's for a bit" said Harry thinking the exact same thing and not paying attention to what she just said

Ginny giggled

Harry jerked out of his trance of looking at her flaming red hair and pretty face

"What......? Oh right...." Harry looked at Ginny who was still smiling

"Well I guess it _is _a date…isn't it…."said Harry slowly still catching on

Ginny leaned forward and whispered in Harry's ear

"Do me a favour and don't tell Ron…." And gave him a short kiss.

With a satisfied look at Harry's face Ginny drained the last of her Butterbeer, got up and pulled him back to the castle with her.


	3. Kisses and Secrets

Harry's mind was numb when he got back to the common room.

He just went on a date with Ginny. The girl who he liked the most had actually kissed him.

He sat down at one of the armchairs and looked over at Ginny who was doing her homework with a group of her friends. Every so often she would look up and smirk at him then go back to doing her work.

Hermione came and sat down on the chair next to him

"Hi Harry"

"Oh hi Hermione" Said Harry, tearing his eyes away from Ginny to look at Hermione "Did you get your essay for Professor Flitwick done?"

"Oh yes I got that done in about 20 minutes, then I went to the library." She said briskly "So what did you do in Hogsmead?"

"I hung out with Ginny mainly…" said Harry letting his self restraint slip for a moment as he looked over at Ginny and realised he could see right down her top at the angle she was laid on the ground at. Ginny heard her name and looked up and then grinned and winked at him.

Harry blushed slightly and looked away

Hermione was looking from Ginny to Harry and putting two and two together…

She just sniggered a little bit and looked at the fire.

Harry gave her a worried look

"Don't worry I wont tell Ron" She said in aid of Harry's look

Harry let out a relieved sigh

"Oh that's good. I just….don't want him to know….for a bit…" He said rather awkwardly

Hermione nodded "I know what you mean. You want a bit of time to enjoy each others company before it's destroyed by Ron's comments"

"I wouldn't have put it quite like that ……but yes….that is what I mean I guess…" said Harry slowly

"You just have to be careful around him. It's alright now though because he's in the Hospital Wing for a few days." Said Hermione in a matter-of-fact tone

Ginny got up to put her finished homework in her bag when Harry got up walked over to her. He stepped in front of her and gave her a short kiss that Ginny deepened. Harry broke off the kiss, having need to talk to her

"Do you wanna go out with me?" he quietly asked

"Aren't we already?" said Ginny with a mischievous grin

Harry laughed and kissed her again. It was wonderful. It was pure bliss. And no one knew because they were all too pre-occupied by homework and games to pay any attention to then in the corner of the room; except Hermione who had watched Harry walk to the corner of the room and talk to Ginny.

"Ummmm….. Maybe somewhere……more private…" said Harry finding it hard to think while Ginny was kissing his neck

"Sure" she said. And with that she took his hand and began to lead him away out of the common room and into an empty classroom

***


End file.
